Something More Beautiful
by Seishinseii
Summary: This is a very twisted story of my freinds' and my own love lives. See profile for more details.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:  
  
This is the standard disclaimer, which is needed, unless it is your own, personal story, and you own all of it.  
  
I don't own Nikki Webster's song, 'Something More Beautiful'. Or CCS for that matter. So there. You can't sue me now. Bye-bye.  
  
=+) From  
  
~*~I Love Li~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1Finally!

Something More Beautiful- Nikki Webster  
  
Oh baby, you've got me,   
You've got me wrapped around you.   
Anything you would say  
Would make me go insane   
  
'Cause  
I think about us all the time,   
I'd love you forever,  
If you were mine, oh, oh  
  
Chorus: I, I want something more,   
I want something more from you boy.   
You want us to friends,  
I'll be losing again,  
Don't you know what I want from you, baby  
Something More Beautiful.   
  
Oh baby, you know it,   
You've got to make your mind up  
Why don't you just tell me   
What you are waiting for,   
  
'Cause  
I think about us all the time,   
I'd love you forever,  
If you were mine, oh, oh  
  
Chorus: I, I want something more,   
I want something more from you boy.   
You want us to friends,  
I'll be losing again,  
Don't you know what I want from you, baby  
Something More Beautiful.   
  
Chorus: I, I want something more,   
I want something more from you boy.   
You want us to friends,  
I'll be losing again,  
Don't you know what I want from you, baby  
Something More Beautiful.  
  
I want us to more than friends,   
My love for you will never end  
If only you believe, baby can't you see  
It's got to be you and me.  
  
Chorus: I, I want something more,   
I want something more from you boy.   
You want us to friends,  
I'll be losing again,  
Don't you know what I want from you, baby  
Something More Beautiful.   
  
Chorus: I, I want something more,   
I want something more from you boy.   
You want us to friends,  
I'll be losing again,  
Don't you know what I want from you, baby  
Something More Beautiful.   
  
Chorus: I, I want something more,   
I want something more from you boy.   
You want us to friends,  
I'll be losing again,  
Don't you know what I want from you, baby  
Something More Beautiful.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Finally!  
  
"Have you asked him yet?" Sakura Kinomoto's emerald-green eyes pleaded. Chiharu just shook her head.   
  
Of course, her crush on Zachary was no secret, as much as hated to admit it. Even he knew. But only Chiharu knew about Sakura's crush on Li Syaoran.   
  
Sakura's best friend, Sasaki Rika, [A/N:I know that's wrong, but for this story, it fits.] kept saying how most of their grade (except for their little group of friends who liked to call themselves "The Card-capturers") was in love with Li.   
  
Rita, (apparently), had never had a crush on anyone before, let alone go out with someone. The group had, of course, had their suspicions, but naturally she had denied them every time.  
  
Meiling had a crush on Li too, as the Card-Capturers would find out later, but as for now, only she knew.   
  
"On Friday would be perfect to ask him, 'cause I'll be at the show all day. Tell me after it's over, won't you???" Sakura asked.  
  
Chiharu nodded frantically. She couldn't wait to see what he'd say.   
  
~*~At the Show~*~  
  
As Sakura walked up the aisle,Rika called out 'Hi!' but because Sakura didn't know what Rika had said, she just called back not to tease her about her costume and to shut up!   
  
Sakura walked up the next aisle, blushing extremely hard by now. As she walked onto the stage, she curtsied to the 'Queen' and her 'mother', and then to the 'King'. She and the second 'Wench' walked off the side of the stage into the wings.   
  
As she waited for her time to go on, Sakura jibbered on to the other 'Wench' about how exciting this was.   
  
'I wonder if Chiharu has asked Li-kun yet?' she wondered. 'Oh well, even if she hasn't, I -know- she will.'  
  
It was finally her time to come on stage. She walked on, after the other girl, and said her lines loud and clear. Afterward, the two 'Wench'es walked around offering rumballs to the 'Court'. They walked off and waited once again. This time their cue came sooner. They once again said their lines, and offered rumballs. Instead of walking off stage, though, they stood near the wings listening to 'Lady Haversham' sing Greensleeves. Sakura was allowed a quick glance at the audience before having to walk off the stage.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sakura was dancing, she was only staring at where she had seen her friends. Her smile was bright and wide, and her cheeks red with happiness. Her friends were smiling and Meiling was waving. That just made Sakura even more happy.  
  
~*~  
  
After the show, Sakura ran down to meet her friends before anyone else.They jumped and screamed and hugged her, all for a good show.   
  
"Not that I was on much." She said, blushing. The one thing she -did- notice, though, that was Eriol and Li weren't here.  
  
~~**~~   
  
Later on that night, Chiharu rang Sakura up.   
  
"You now have a boyfriend." Chiharu said, very exitedly.  
  
"OMG! How did this happen???"  
  
Chiharu told her the whole story of how she had negged and negged and negged Li to say yes, and so he did. Sakura couldn't wait until Monday on the bus.  
  
~*~   
Author's Notes: OK! How was that for weird, huh? Anyway, tell me what you thought! I like reviews...!!!!! Thankyou if you do!  
  
=+)Love Ya,  
~*~I Love Trunks~*~ 


End file.
